Gracidea
by LittleLitten
Summary: The legend of Floaroma Town, like it was never told before. Ancient Sinnoh may have forgotten many of the details, but now it is time for the full story to finally come out. It's a tale of a barren hill, Shaymin, Arceus, a young girl, and a certain pink flower. One-shot.


_You may have heard of the legend of Floaroma Town. But some of the details have faded over the ages. There is only one who can tell you the whole story. Come with me_ _, to a time hundreds of years ago, in a Sinnoh that no modern Trainer would recognize..._

* * *

She stepped out of the Rapidash-drawn wagon onto a barren hill. Mother had said that it used to be a group of homes, which were then broken down. Even the Starly in the sky above seemed to avoid it.

"Gracidea...I know it's not much. But your father thinks there's ore in Mount Coronet, and this large, empty area is a good place to turn it into iron we can use." Mother reminded her.

Father. The people in our old town called him 'Fiery' Fuego because of his temper and rather explosive ideas. All she knew about iron was that it was very strong, very expensive, and required hard labor from people and Pokemon before it could be made into tools. She sighed, now standing at the top of the hill, sunlight catching her long brown hair and making shine. This was her home, like it or not.

* * *

If the hill was desolate, the cottage was even worse. It was completely empty and covered in dirt. The kitchen was tiny. Her bedroom had no windows. One of the rooms had a fireplace, so at least her family wouldn't have to worry about getting cold.

They had, however, brought things with them, and she started setting up her room. A favorite chair was put on one side, a bed against the wall, and a small wooden desk in the middle. But somehow, it felt even more empty.

Mother was still in the kitchen, gently rocking the girl's brother.

"Is there anything growing here?" she questioned quietly.

"Well..." Her mother gently set the baby down and pulled out a container of seeds. "I thought you might ask that."

She grinned.

* * *

Starting a garden topped her list of jobs. She was glad-it kept her away from her father's criticism. But no matter how much water she poured in or how much sunlight those seeds got, they never sprouted. Though she would never say it out loud, she was getting sick of it. She hated it here. The dust and dirt clung to her hair and dresses. It was the summer- always much too hot. And of course, none of the flowers she loved would grow.

But still, the girl wouldn't give up. An unmistakable smile came to her face when she remembered her old home, surrounded by trees, flowers, and Pokemon. It was beautiful, and well worth working toward. So she created more holes and stuck in more seeds. _One day, this will be a beautiful meadow! Life will return!_

* * *

She still had much work to do. Fantasies filled her head and swirled through her heart as she scrubbed the dish clean. Drifting leaves, bird cries on the breeze, the soft texture of wet soil...

The dish was too clean. So clean, in fact, that it had become slippery. It was only a matter of time before the girl dropped it. Immediately, her mother's old friend Glameow, a loyal cat who had been with her since before she was born, sprang into action, saving her from yet another 'TO COOK AND CLEAN IS A GIRL'S ONLY TASK! YOU MUST DO IT RIGHT!' from Father.

"Thanks, Glammy." the girl whispered, stroking her. She ignored the smooth scars that marred the cat Pokemon's otherwhise-flawless fur and skin. Unlike many people, she didn't see Pokemon as workers. In her eyes, we were equal to them, and them to us.

* * *

Days passed. Then weeks. Maybe even months? She didn't keep track. What mattered was that nothing had sprouted.

Her neighbors-all employed by Father-were starting to take pity on her. Sometimes, one would offer to help with the planting. She always let them- it would be very impolite to refuse, and company made things less repetitive.

On this bright morning, however, however, she was excited to have the hill to herself. The seeds she held produced dark pink, fragrant blooms. They had no name. But they were beautiful. As she left the house, she thanked Mother over and over for saving them.

She had only ever seen these in her old house and the rare field, so she wasn't sure how-or if-they would deal with the parched land. Yet she was optimistic as she knelt down and began the daily work, not caring if it ruined the floral patterned dress she was wearing today. _Sprout! Grow! Live! Thrive!_

And as if in response to her hopes, a drop of water fell. Then another, and another, eventually falling in a rhythm that meant one thing. Rain.

The others started to emerge from their homes in disbelief. "It's the first here in decades," one man told his wife.

"It's unbelievable!" another exclaimed. The girl, however, just tilted her face up to the cloudy sky, letting the drops trickle down it.

"Arceus, thank you for this blessing of nature. Thank you so much." she whispered.

 _Of course,_ a booming voice responded. Nobody-besides her-seemed to hear it.

She gasped. _Who...Arceus?_

 _Who else?_

 _But..._

 _I have been waiting for you._

 _For me?_

 _Yes. For one who wants nature back. Sinnoh is in desparate need of help. This is not the only barren land, not the only place where human buildings take more than their share of space._

 _What am I supposed to do?_

 _Your heart and your patience are stronger than the rest. You have proven that today. Do you remember the myth? Of the flowers?_

 _Do you mean..._ Her mind began to spin.

 _Shaymin. That is what I require from you._

She was shrinking...her body was glowing blue like a Pokemon in evolution...Suddenly, it all stopped. The girl was no longer human, but a myth, an all-but forgotten legend. There was no time to even be surprised at her white skin, green spikes, and hedgehog-like physique.

 _Find the others. They have been waiting longer than I. Use your flowers, Gracidea Hanako Fuego, and you shall fly._ The presence disappeared as quickly as it had come.

It was hard to move on tiny legs, but she managed. Somehow, it felt almost natural.

Everyone was watching the hill. Blooms of all colors were popping up and sprouting, right before the newly-turned Shaymin's green eyes. It was like a dream.

Eyes once again turned to her. For the second time that day, she was transforming. Longer legs, fewer green spikes, a tiny tail, antlers, one red flower petal scarf, and an urge to be bold, be free. From what Arceus had said, she knew it was due to the pink flowers she had just planted seeds of-the Gracidea flowers.

All the rain had stopped. She jumped up into the sky with glee and was astounded when she didn't crash back down. Everywhere her aerial glides, twirls, prances, or leaps took her was covered in blooms. _Amazing_. "Keep this town beautiful! For me!" Luckily, her human voice still worked. "Never forget to show gratitude!"

The Shaymin dashed off, leaving behind family. the small room, every uncomfortable dress, and all the responsibilities. Except for one.

* * *

 _Gracidea never returned to the hill, which eventually became a thriving town. According to legend, she discovered the Flower Paradise of myths and happily lived out the rest of her life making plants bloom and spreading gratitude-both for nature and for each other-with the other Shaymin hidden there_ _. To this day, people in Sinnoh give Gracidea bouquets to express their gratitude to those they care about in honor of her._

 _We do know, however, that her brother's descendants opened and operated the Fuego Ironworks years later. The current owner, Mr. Fuego, is Gracidea's great-great-great-great-great-great-great nephew._

 _One thing is certain- Floraroma Town will continue to thrive. If you pay attention to the sky on a spring or summer morning, you might spot a green and white speck flying by, leaving a trail of blooming flowers in its wake. And this is a sure symbol that gratitude-and the stories of it-will never die._

* * *

 **Author's Note- I'm not that pleased with how this turned out, but I had the idea and I do love Shaymin, so here it is! In honor of Shaymin's Month, July!**


End file.
